This phase I study examines a DNA minor groove inhibitor, KW2189, in patients with metastatic pancreas carcinoma. In a standard dose escalation study, toxicities of this agent will be defined as will the MTD. Pharmacokinetic analysis will also be performed. To date, 7 patients were treated at HUP. The MTD has not yet been reached.